


Brave

by thehazelverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelverse/pseuds/thehazelverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Say what you wanna say, and let the words fall out.</i>
</p><p>It was about time that Yamaguchi realised Yachi had enough courage for the both of them. </p><p>(Alternatively titled: A Short and Sweet Fic- Just Like Yachi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I just felt like posting something and I've had this sitting around for ages *shrugs shoulders*  
> this ship is soooo cute though!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy /)v(\
> 
> (also this isn't a song fic... I just couldn't think of a good title or summery XD)

Yamaguchi knew pining over someone for almost three years was a little bit ridiculous, even for him. Despite his newfound confidence on the volleyball court -so much so, it got him the role of team vice captain by his second year, and captain by third- he still couldn't pluck up the courage to ask out Karasuno's beloved blonde manager, Yachi Hitoka.

He knew she wasn't intimidating- not even the slightest. Yachi was the sort of person you could tell all your secrets to, all your woes, and she'd listen intently, ready to give any advice or comfort. Yamaguchi hated to admit it, but he had made up plenty of fake crushes, friend problems and family feuds, just so he had an excuse to have an in depth conversation with her. 

And he didn't just hate to admit he was lying; he hated he even did it in the first place. He'd promised himself to stop after confessing he had a crush on a girl in their year, but the further he fell for Yachi, the more he lied.

He thought, _maybe I deserve it,_ though when he found himself in an empty corridor with Yachi one day, asking if she could speak to him. She held on to the straps of her backpack tightly and for once, she couldn't look him in the eyes. She mumbled something incoherent and Yamaguchi leaned in closer to catch it, yet he couldn't make out a single word.

"Yachi, are you okay? Would you like me to take you to the nurse's office or something? You look really pale."

"Y-yes," she stammered while looking up at Yamaguchi, then her eyes widened and she started to blush, "uuh, I mean no I'm alright."

She put her hand to her heart and took a few deep breaths. Yamaguchi hoped she wasn't having a heart attack.

"What I want to say... Is," Yachi hesitated, "no, I can't say it."

Yamaguchi had never seen Yachi this nervous and he wondered just what had made her this way. It wasn't him, was it?

"Okay here goes," she said to herself and stood as tall as she could to look Yamaguchi straight in the eyes, "I have a crush on someone."

Yamaguchi felt his world crash down around him, and only from six words at that. Yachi had a crush on someone and she was coming to him for advice- Karma had decided to come along and kick him up the ass.

"That's great Yachi," he forces a smile, "I bet they have a crush on you too." _Who wouldn't,_ he thought.

"They don't," said Yachi immediately, "I know they don't, because they have a crush on Maki from class three."

Yamaguchi tried not to have too many hard feelings for the person who had stolen Yachi's heart. He had years to confess and his time was up, he just hadn't expected it to be today.

"Um.. He's on the team too.." 

He wasn't surprised by that; all the guys on the team were great and he was glad it was one of them and not some stranger who'd reject Yachi meanly if she ever confessed.

"And he's very good at serving," Yachi's voice was getting higher pitched as she carried on.

That made it obvious... It was Kageyama! Yamaguchi would have to have words with the vice captain before Yachi got to him. Did Kageyama even know what a crush was? If the setter _did_ like Yachi, then Yamaguchi would probably have to teach him how to be a good boyfriend first and help him get his mind out of volleyball.

"Please say something!" Says Yachi, on the verge of tears. The sight makes Yamaguchi panic and all he wants to do is hug her while wiping them away with his thumb... But he can't. Only Kageyama could have that privilege.

"You should go for it," he says, feeling like a cheerleader on the wrong team, "ask out Kageyama- whatever happens, he won't be mean to you, I promise."

"W-what?"

"It _is_ Kageyama you like right?" Yamaguchi questions, "Well, that's who you were describing if I not mistaken. I mean who else is known on the team for their... Serves...."

No. It couldn't be him. He was just jumping to conclusions- it was all wishful thinking.

However, Yachi's behaviour was starting to make sense now. She'd become the nervous wreck that she was when Yamaguchi and the rest of Karasuno first met her, and what else could make her feel that way than a confession.

He started to panic; _how would he be be able to ask her is she was confessing?_ He'd sound stupid if he just asked her up front, but Yachi didn't seem to be in any state to do something brave...

But then she surprised him by taking hold of his hand with her two small ones.

"It's you, Tadashi!" She said while holding tight onto Yamaguchi's hand, as though it was her only lifeline, "I have a crush on you- and I won't mind if you don't like me that way, but I've just been holding this in for _so long_ and it just feels amazing to get those words out there... _I like you._ "

Yachi started to laugh, and because her laughter is infectious, Yamaguchi felt laughter rising from the pit of his stomach.

Now was not the time for giggles though; not when he had something _incredibly_ important to say. 

"I like you too, Yachi," he felt a blush spread over his cheeks, "a-and I would really like to be your boyfriend... If that's what you want of course."

Yachi's eyes widened but so did her smile as she intertwined her fingers with Yamaguchi's and let their hands swing at their sides.

"Of course," she replied with a sheepish but delighted grin, "now let's head to practice."

The two of them walked hand in hand down the corridor. Both their hearts were beating faster than they thought humanly possible, but it didn't matter at all when they thought of the exciting times to come.


End file.
